1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and computer system for generating and maintaining database instances corresponding to a template.
2. Related Art
LOTUS DOMINO® has a native capability to refresh the design of, and the data in, a DOMINO® database. Unfortunately, this native capability is limited and lacks flexibility. Thus, there is a need for a more flexible capability to refresh the design of, and the data in, a database.